The Bug King
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Happy and Carla began the day like any other, but then they realize that the rest of the guide has vanished! A story I started with Lilitraum quite a long time ago. The story died and will probably never be continued.


A bright Monday morning had ascended upon Fiore and Carla had just risen from her cat nap. As she awoke, she felt that something was amiss. "I feel strange as if something is not right…" She then noticed that Wendy hadn't woken her up. Usually the young dragon slayer would have. Deciding to check on her she was surprised to discover that she was not anywhere to be found. "That sure is strange. Normally Wendy would never leave without waking me up first." The white cat put her small paw up to her chin then shook her head, "No…Maybe Wendy was just in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."

The white exceed turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it her eyes searched for something cute to wear. She eyed a cute white uniform with a black miniskirt and black pantyhose. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wearing this…haha…can't wait to see the look on his face!" Carla really loved teasing the male cat because on some level she did like the fish addict. The only problem was that she wasn't ready to admit it to herself. She was still too smug and selfish for love. However, she did feel guilty over how she had treated him when they had first met.

Moments later, the white cat finished dressing and looked at herself in the mirror. "Alright! I'm ready to go!" Carla leapt out the window and flew towards the guild.

When she descended she was met with an empty guild. But no, Happy was sitting on a bench catching his breath. Carla approached the lone cat. "Happy? Why are you by yourself? Where are the others?"

"Oh Carla, you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head and gave a smile

"I know… But you didn't answer my question… Where are Wendy and the others?" Carla asked as she gave a snobbish look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter on a table…"Happy stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Annoyed Carla extended her hand for the letter. Happy handed the letter over and continued crying.

"Tsk… stop crying He Cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read it." As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She ignored them and read the contents.

"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud then continued, "Signed the Bug king… and he actually gave a map…Interesting!" She said as she turned the letter and eying a small map.

"The bug king? Who is that?" Happy asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Then he continued, "Carla? Aren't you afraid of the bugs? Shall I protect you from them or-"

Carla then giggled as she saw Happy watching the bugs twitching on the ground. Happy looked back at her. "Oh, yes big strong kitty you. Please protect wee little old me from the scary bugs." Her tone was very antagonizing but Happy followed them anyway. He walked close to them and stared fearfully down at them. Taking a deep breath he quickly smashed his paw down upon one particularly nasty looking insect. Carle giggled to herself over the disgusted look on Happy's face as he tried to rub the guts off in the grass. "I have no idea who this so called "Bug King" is, however given that he has included a map I suggest we follow it."

Happy felt a little ashamed of himself for not thinking of that. "That makes sense…" He trailed off blushing. "But do you really think we can save everyone?"

"We may just be exceeds but we still have magic and our brains. What I don't understand is why my prophetic powers could not have warned me before hand." She paused deep in thought. Then she burst out in anger, "Where were you when this happened! Why were you not with Natsu!"

Cowering Happy tried to remember. "Oh, uh let me think. Natsu and I were on our way here when he remembered that Gildarts was supposed to be coming back today. He said that he had a present he wanted to give him but had forgotten it at home. We were really close to town and since I could fly faster there and back anyway I offered to go back for it by myself. When I arrived the guild was barren as it is now."

"Hmmm," Carla rubbed her chin in contemplation. "That's not much to go on," she said.

Happy began to cry again. "How will we ever find them?"

"Hello! We have this map remember?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

"Jeez, He Cat you sure are dumb sometimes. Okay, we need to head north from our current location."


End file.
